1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to monitoring a user's health state related to triglycerides through analysis of data on triglycerides.
2. Description of Related Art
A triglyceride level in blood is measured to predict a risk of getting an arteriosclerotic disease and is also used as a standard for determining a metabolic syndrome together with blood glucose, blood pressure, waist measurement, and a high-density lipoprotein (HDL) cholesterol level. Generally, the triglyceride level in blood is measured by a blood test and fasting for 10-12 hours before the test is required. The triglyceride level is recommended to be maintained at a level less than or equal to 150 mg/dL. A high concentration of triglycerides in blood is known to cause arteriosclerosis and cardiovascular disorders together with cholesterol.
Triglycerides exist in the forms of various types of lipoproteins, and most of them are included in chylomicrons and very low density lipoproteins (VLDLs). Chylomicrons originate from the small intestine, increase after food is ingested, and decrease due to actions of enzymes such as a lipase. VLDLs are formed in liver and are normally known to be maintained at a constant level.
Although it has been standard to measure triglycerides after fasting for 10 to 12 hours, the effectiveness has been questioned since people are in postprandial states most of the time. Accordingly, there have been attempts to measure and utilize postprandial triglyceride levels, but there are no clear criteria and methods therefor.